


Go On A Date With Me

by jacelitwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/pseuds/jacelitwood
Summary: Raj tries to ask Simon out on a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> That scene was adorable with them, they were flirting, Simon was smiling, let this paring be canon.

Simon walked into the institute going to see Clary and also avoiding Raj, he knew it was because of his apparently almost three way with Jace, also Raj's clear as day flirting with him, which he....may have enjoyed a little. 

He felt someone tug on his elbow and felt lips pressed against his, and they were definitely not Clary's, he squeaked out, shutting his eyes for a second but then opened them pushing them off.

Simon's eyes were wide, "RAJ! You can't just go and kiss people! I have a g-girlfriend!" Simon squeaked out. 

Raj smirked at making Simon squeal, "You seemed to love it."

Simon blushes then rolled his eyes, "Don't do that anymore!"

Raj sighed leaning against the wall, folding his arms, looking smug, "Go on a date with me."

Simon scrunched up his face in confusion, "Raj I just told you I had a girlfriend."

Raj fanned that off, "Fray? Seriously isn't that like incest?"

Simon huffed out, "No it's not like INCEST!"

Raj chuckled at Simon freaking out at him, "Come on! I'd be totally better than Fray."

Simon sighed a hand on his shoulder, wow, wonder what he'd look like shirtl- don't even go there Lewis, shaking out of his thoughts, "I'm flattered, Honestly but....this can't happen."

Raj chuckling looking down quickly then back up at him, "Okay!"

Simon nodded, removing his hand, "Okay! I have to go meet Clary, she's probably cursing me right now." He smiled awkwardly at him the scurried off, totally not thinking about that kiss. 

Raj sighed running a hand through his hair, then went back to work. 

Simon was sitting with Clary on her bed watching a movie on his laptop, since things  
are kind of calm right now, Simon has his arm around her, her leaning on his chest, Simon's mind wouldn't stop thinking about that kiss. 

Clary leaned off his chest, raising her eyebrows, "You okay?"

Simon heard her voice then gave her a small smile, "Yeah!" 

Clary nodded, putting her head back on his chest, this is nice, he should be enjoying this, but he's not. 

Simon shut his eyes, just taking a minute to think, did he have feelings for Raj, I guess Raj has feelings for him since he wanted to go out on a date, I mean he wanted a three way, I didn't think that included let me be your boyfriend too. 

Clary lifted her head up, sighing and pausing the movie on the laptop, "Okay what's bugging you?"

Simon removing his arm from around her, trying to look as unbothered as possible, "Clary I told you-"

Clary rolled her eyes, "We've been best friends for practically forever you know you can't lie to me, and i'm your girlfriend now, so lying to me wouldn't be such a good idea."

Simon sighed, then ran his fingers through his hair, "Raj....He um kissed me."

Clary's eyes widened in shock, "WHAT?! Okay explain!"

Simon told her what happened when he was on his way to see her. 

Clary's face was scrunched up in anger, "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM! DID YOU KISS HIM BACK?! DID YOU LIKE THE KISS?! ARE YOU GAY?!"

Simon shut his eyes at her yelling and twenty one questions he was hoping to avoid, "I...,i'm pan...Maia made me open my eyes about that."

Clary scoffed at the mention of Maia's name, sighing, "Simon, I don't care about that stuff you know I don't, i'm just.....were you ever going to tell me? String me along?"

Simon shook his head, "No! I wasn't going to do that, I swear! I'd never!"

Clary smiled nodding in understanding, "I know you wouldn't purposely hurt me, so you and Raj? Never thought I see that happen."

Simon sighed at things still being cool between them, blushing, "Neither did I! He actually asked me out on a date, but I said no cause I was dating you, which this um....means we're broken up, please don't hate me!"

Clary leaned into hug him, "I'd never hate you, But you should totally give Raj a chance, He's.....Interesting."

Simon giggled nodding, "He really is, but he's my interesting shadowhunter."

Clary grinned putting her hands to to chest, "Awww! Okay you guys would actually be so adorable!"

Simon ears turned red, "Stop Clary! Ugh okay I'll talk with him!"

Clary kissed Simon on the cheek, pulling back, "Great! Tomorrow I hope you wake up with your boyfriend!" Clary teased.

Soon groaned getting up off of Clary's bed, "Bye Clary!"

Clary gave him a giggle then waved goodbye too him. 

Simon exited out of her bedroom, closing the door behind him, okay he's really doing this, sighing trying to find Raj around the institute, putting on a small smile, finding him, he went up behind him tapping Raj on the shoulder. 

Raj turned around to see it was Simon, "Hey Si-mmph-"

Simon presses his lips against Raj before he could even finish his sentence, whispers and eyes were on them and he didn't care, pulling back smiling stupidly, Raj doing the same.

Raj chuckled then wrapped his arms around Simon's, "So I take it you and Clary are over?"

Simon nodded, moving his hand to Raj's newly cut hair, "Yeah! She was cool about it!"

Raj let out a sigh of relief, "Good Fray can be scary sometimes."

Simon giggled wrapping his arms around Raj's neck, "I gotta tell Clary you're afraid of her."

Raj scoffed rubbing circles with his thumb under Simons shirt, "I'm not afraid of her!"

Simon shivered at the feel of Raj's hand up his shirt, kissing Raj lips, "I won't tell her."

Raj was about to comment when Alec and Izzy walked over, witnessing the display. 

Alec looked over at Simon, still a look of shock on his face, "Raj? You and Simon? Simon and you?"

Raj smirked kissing Simon's forehead, "Yup!"  
Simon blushes at the affection.

Izzy smirked at Simon, This is amazing! I never thought I'd see you two together."

Alec shrugged at Simon and Raj, "My kiss with Magnus is still more iconic."

Simon scoffed at Alec, "Oh no it wasn't! I even kissed in front of the entire institute, even Aldertree is glaring right now! That's having major balls!"

Izzy and Raj rolled their eyes. 

Alec scoffed back at him, "I kissed Magnus in front of my parents, still a win bigger than yours."

Raj groaned at Simon and Alec kept going at each other of who's kiss was more iconic, "Nerds!"

Alec looked away from Simon and back to Raj, "I'm not a nerd!'

Izzy sighed grabbing Alec by the wrist, she grinned at them, "Have fun boys!"

Simon blushes at Izzy but waved bye to her.

Raj sighing happily, "So how about we plan that date?"

Simon grinned pecking him on the lips again, "Yes please!"


End file.
